A Potter No More
by AceofRavens
Summary: A Seventh Year Ravenclaw spreads his wings and breaks free of his cage... The story of a young man forgotten as his younger sister is lauded for his accomplishment. The Heir of Merlin and Morgana will set the record straight though, and it will be with style...BAMF Harry, Wrong Child Who Lived
1. Chapter 1

**A Potter No More**

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter, much to my regret, as that would have me set for life, Hehehe…**_

Chapter 1: Where it all began…

For as long as he could remember, it had always been Rosie this, Rosie that, look at what Rosie accomplished. He was the eldest, and the Heir to the family, yet ever since the night that Voldemort had been defeated he had been pushed aside and forgotten about, all because they had believed Dumbledore when he had pronounced his little sister the one who had defeated the Dark Lord.

Sighing as he remembered the look on his parents faces when he had had more than enough magic to receive a letter to go to Hogwarts, he shook his head as he walked down Diagon Alley to Gringott's. At least the Goblins had always dealt fairly with him, and the sad thing about that was the fact that they despised most wizards and they showed it openly, at least as long as you knew what to look for.

His first three years at Hogwarts had shown him three things: First and foremost was that he would never be seen as himself to anyone, he would always just be the older brother to the Girl-Who-Lived. Secondly was that no matter what he achieved or accomplished that he would never be able to have his parent's acknowledgement, let alone their praise. As far as receiving their love, he had given up on feeling like he was even a part of their family like that years before. The last thing that he'd realized was that when they finally came to the realization that he was the one who had defeated the Dark Lord that night, due to the love that he'd once had for his sister, which would immediately lose him any and all control he had in his life.

Ironically enough, he had come to realize the last point very early on in his life, and he had started preparing from the time he was eight years old. Harry had started off by learning and mastering Occlumency by the time he was nine, which had given him some side benefits, like an eidetic memory, and learning how to portray false memories and thoughts that would show an invader exactly what he wanted to see and nothing else.

It was while he was learning Occlumency that he had discovered two major things, one that excited him and one that angered him greatly. The good thing that he had discovered was that he had more than one compatible Animagus form, while the bad was that someone had bound his core down even more tightly than an infant lock. That had led him to finding a place at Potter Manor that wouldn't allow any magic to harm anything or anyone, and had chipped away at the binding until just after his ninth birthday he had finally broken it down enough that it finally shattered.

The only good thing about having undone the binding the way that he had, was that with the internal struggle of breaking it down while his core was still in its early developmental stages was that it tripled the amount of growth he normally would have seen. What this meant for him was that his first two maturities would happen sooner, and the duration of each of them would last longer, meaning that he would more than likely end up stronger than he originally be by almost an order of magnitude.

This had lead him to learn that children don't have incidents of accidental magic, they have uncontrolled bursts of wandless magic. Training himself into the ground on a regular basis only led him to confirm this theory, as the more he dove into the Family Library, the more he learned and the more he was able to learn how to do wandlessly. It had been in a book that he had found on the theory of magic, that if one had a strong enough will and a creative enough imagination that they could literally make almost anything happen without any wand movement or incantation.

By the time he had reached the age of eleven, he had learned and mastered the spells and curriculum of a Fourth year at Hogwarts, and he was looking forward to learning even more. Going to Diagon Alley was quite the eye-opening experience for him as well, as he had learned quite a bit more than he had expected from his trip in more ways than one.

Upon arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, he had swiftly made his exit unnoticed, and headed straight for one of the tellers at Gringott's. After stunning one of the Goblins into silence by giving a proper greeting, he had promptly received first class service, and had a meeting with his family's account manager, BloodClaw.

Once again, stunning his Account Manager, he had quickly asked to have a Heritage and Ability test done, and the results had been nothing short of astounding.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _You cannot be serious, me, the Magical Heir to Merlin AND Morgana?"_

 _There was a stunned silence, aside from the ruffling of parchment as he was handed the results to see for himself._

 _Sure enough, there were the results, written in his own blood._

 _NAME: HARRY JAMES POTTER_

 _PARENTS: JAMES CHARLUS POTTER – FATHER, LILLIAN MARIE POTTER nee EVANS – MOTHER_

 _HEIR TO: NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF POTTER, THE MOST REVERED AND ROYAL HOUSE OF MYRRDIN (MAGICAL HEIR), THE MOST REVERED AND ROYAL HOUSE OF LeFAY (MAGICAL HEIR)_

 _MAGICAL CORE INDEX : 0-50 MUGGLE, 51-100 SQUIB, 101-250 WITCH OR WIZARD, 251-400 SORCERER OR SORCERESS, 401-500 GRAND SORCERER OR SORCERESS, 501-650 MAGI, 651-750 GRAND MAGI, 751-1000 ARCHMAGI_

 _CORE INDEX OF HARRY JAMES POTTER: CURRENTLY – 469 GRAND SORCERER (AFTER FIRST MATURITY), AFTER SECOND MATURITY - ~750 GRAND MAGI, AFTER FINAL MATURITY - ~915 ARCHMAGI_

 _ABILITIES:_

 _METAMORPHMAGUS_

 _MULTI-ANIMAGUS – FORMS UNLOCKED: HAAST'S EAGLE, EGYPTIAN RUBY COBRA, AND DIRE WOLF (WITH ANOMALY)_

 _PARSELTONGUE_

 _PARSELMAGIC_

 _WANDLESS MAGIC_

 _MISCELLANEOUS: SOUL FRAGMENT IN SCAR TISSUE, REMNANT OF TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

 _FLASHBACK END_

That had led to him being hurried to a ritual room and cleansed of the Horcrux, as well as all of the others being cleansed as well. Harry had later found out that the main portion of Voldemort had survived and would until someone got rid of him permanently.

After all that was said and done, he visited his vault, once he'd had them all consolidated, gathered his Head of House rings for both Myrrdin and LeFay, and had himself quietly emancipated, meaning that until he announced that fact, it would remain unknown.

The last thing he'd done after getting a couple hundred platinum coins known as Claymores, worth one hundred galleons apiece, as well as dozen or so Schooners, each pale red coin worth a thousand and one Galleons, and tossing them in a bag, was to have a brand new key made for his vault so that he was the ONLY person who could get in.

From there he wandered about the alley, making a couple of important stops, and places like a luggage store for a multi-compartment trunk and a multi-compartment library trunk. Once he was done there it was off to Twilfit and Tattings, then Flourish and Blotts, and the next to last stop was at the Magical Menagerie, where he was drawn to a pair of cages in the back. There he stopped and looked into a pair of deep blue eyes, and raised his hand almost on auto-pilot to ruffle the fur of what appeared to be a kitten of some sort. As soon as he felt the fur, he let his magic flow down his arm and into his fingers, allowing the kitten to get a 'taste' of his magic in order to find out if it was acceptable to the young cat.

He felt the bond snap into place almost immediately afterward and without a second thought reached for the cage door and let her out. Once that was completed, he turned to the other cage and saw one of the most beautiful serpents he had ever seen, with rings of black and red. Repeating the same process, he was rewarded by a bite and a brief pain, followed by deep and unfamiliar warmth. Picking her up, he gently set her across his shoulders and allowed her to coil around his upper chest and shoulders. Carrying them up to the sales counter, and paying for their carriers, food, and a few toys were rather blurry memories for a time, simply because he was fascinated by how fast the bond was formed.

The stop that he had saved for last, was Ollivander's, and with the day being almost over, he felt that it was time to stop dawdling and get back to the Manor. As he walked through the door, he let out a pulse of magic and got back a couple of feeble results, and sighed mentally as he had reasoned that something like this might happen.

Turning to face the wandmaker as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere; Harry smiled at him and bowed his head slightly. "Good evening Mr. Ollivander, I'm here for my wand."

Grinning in pleasure at the prospect of dealing with a unique customer, Garrick bowed his head in greeting. "A pleasure it is to see you, Harry Potter. I find myself surprised to find you able to try to locate your wand by resonance, might I enquire as to how your search went?"

Grimacing slightly, Harry sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Not well, not well at all. There were a couple of rather weak connections, but not a single one that felt right." Turning his face upwards to the elderly looking wandmaker, he asked with some trepidation, "What do we do now?"

Smiling broadly, Garrick placed a worn hand on the young boys shoulder. "Fret not, young Harry, as I have encountered this situation before and while it is almost always a challenge as the witch or wizard is often more powerful or intelligent than most others, I find that it is a challenge that I enjoy, because the results are quite a pleasure to behold."

Gently guiding the young wizard to the back of the store, he opened a door to his crafting workshop, pleased to see the look of awe and wonder on the boy's face. With his aura sight ability he had seen that while hardworking, intelligent and powerful, that Harry had faced some of the worst conditions for any child to grow up in: neglect, a lack of loving care, thirsting for care, affection and attention. Fortunately, he had not turned to the darkness in his heart, as many would have, but had strived for excellence, turning to improving himself, changing and growing into a powerful and quite smart young man.

Walking forward in front of Harry, Garrick headed for the desk that dominated the scenery in his shop. Reaching down, he picked up a small, silvery-blue orb and held it out to Harry. "Take this orb, and you will have accomplished the first step in a creation that will be as unique as you are. This orb," releasing it into the young man's grip, "is called a determiner orb. It has the unique ability to show the finished wand or stave, which is important for both the wielder as well as the crafter."

Focusing his magic as gently as possible, Harry gazed down at the orb, his emerald green eyes, unhindered by unflattering lenses no longer, and glazed over as they looked down at, but didn't see the orb itself. Silently Garrick inhaled harshly, as he had only heard of this type of event to have occurred a handful of times, and seen it even fewer in his long life.

It would appear that Harry Potter had a connection to his magic that was innate, and because of that, he would be more in tune with the spells that he cast, wrenching the most use and most energy for his spells with but the tiniest drop of his own power. That wasn't to say that he was a weak, but intelligent wizard, oh by Merlin, no! This young man before him was what most considered being a Focal Point in the Tapestry. One who could be a force of change either for good or for evil; and at this point Garrick Ollivander knew that this wizard in front of him would go and do many great things.

As he came back from his musing, he watched as the image of a staff most handsome came forth from the orb. It appeared to have at least three woods, all spiraling upwards from the base, one a pale, rosy red; another was a deep golden honey, and the third was a vibrant yet satiny purple. Each was ornately wrought in a different way; the red wood was designed as spiraling flames, winding higher and higher; the golden one was more in tune with the sources of the wood, with the appearance of bark and branches and leaves seemingly growing from this wood; the purple-red appearance of the third wood was styled like a serpent from the foot of the staff to the crown, with a bird of prey with eyes of gemstones as the cap piece.

Chuckling throatily, Garrick quickly waved for the orb and motioned the young man forward to the eastern wall of his shop and gave him instructions. Turning, the young man closed his eyes and carefully held his hand over the blocks of wood, and found the first two rather quickly: a block of honey yellow Alder, and a rose pink block of Pink Ivory. The last piece seemed to be tricky, and Garrick was stunned to hear the eldest Potter child hissing under his breath and heard a clear response.

Shortly after the hissing stopped, he saw the head of a rather striking cobra hybrid pop out from around his neck and scent the difference in two blocks of what appeared to be Purple Heart. Once the snake had pointed to one of the blocks in his hands, it quickly retreated to the warmth of its wizard, and Harry set the block down in front of the wandmaker.

Tilting his head to the side in an inquisitive fashion, Harry was wondering why Mr. Ollivander hadn't reacted more negatively to his peculiar ability and promptly asked about that. "My boy, just because the more prominent users of said ability are evil does not make the skill evil. To prove a point, there was an ancient Greek Magi, by the name of Asclepius who was a Parselmouth, and used Parselmagic to heal others. There are few enough others who are told about throughout history who have also used the ability for good and useful purposes. Now, I just need you to repeat the process you just used for the wood, over there on the western wall to find your core or cores."

Smiling in gratitude, he nodded and complied, swiftly moving in the direction indicated. This time the finding was relatively quick, and he brought three items over and set them down. A vial of boomslang venom, a Thestral hair, and the most unexpected was a Veela hair. Looking up at the man, he sighed briefly and requested an empty vial, and once produced, spoke to his serpentine familiar. _**"Celeste, may I have some of your venom for my staff?"**_

Receiving an unspoken affirmative, he held the vial up and carefully milked a small amount before handing the vial over. Running his hands over the wondrous mix of woods and cores, Ollivander chuckled lowly. "I dare say that this will be a wondrous beauty when I am through, and will be quite the powerful focus once complete. You may stay and watch, but I must ask for a vow of silence, as there are many things that you will see that cannot be spoken of outside these walls."

Taking a moment, Harry nodded before smirking mischievously. "Only if in turn that you take a vow not to tell anyone what materials were used in the making of my focus and not mention to anyone that it was a staff."

Bursting out into laughter, Garrick nodded before complying. Once he had received Harry's oath in turn, he smiled broadly at the young man. "Bravo Mr. Potter, Bravo. If I wasn't so certain that you would end up a Raven, I would say that with cunning like you just showed you would be headed to Slytherin."

Over the next half an hour, Harry took in the sight of a Master at work, and was astounded at the way the older man worked. The finished product was as Garrick had predicted and was quite a sight to look upon. Nearly six feet in length, the detail work was astonishing in its intricacy, and Harry was hesitant for a moment in picking it up.

Shaking off the momentary surge of inadequacy, the young Heir of Merlin and Morgana calmly reached out and grasped the staff. Neither of them was expecting the results that they got, as blue and bronze smoke poured forth from the staff and formed into the shape of a dragon. Smiling brightly, Harry bowed to Garrick and reached into his money pouch and palmed several coins. Handing them to him, the younger man waved his hand out in front of him to halt the older man's protests and walked out the door. As the last Ollivander looked down at his palm, he shook his head at the kid's generosity, for sitting in the palm of his hand were two stacks of five Claymores.

 **APNM**

The first three years at Hogwarts flew by for him, from his sorting into Ravenclaw, to dominating the scores at the end of each year's exams. Third year was even better for him as he was able to delve into Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. The three courses he excelled at were Ancient Runes, Potions, and Transfiguration, not to say that he was a slouch in any of his other courses, but those three were where he really shone.

Even though he struggled his first year with the remnants of desiring his families love and support, by the time he had entered his fourth year, he had given it up as a lost cause. It wasn't so much giving up, but more letting them go, since they had made their decision.

The real troubles for him began during his fourth year, which was his little sister Rosaline's first year. She had walked in like she owned the school and had acted like she was God's gift to the Wizarding World. Of course she got sorted into Gryffindor, just like her mother and father, and even his Godfather; Sirius Black had gotten her something in order to congratulate her.

Of course he got the first thing that should have come to him early on in the year, and that was the Invisibility cloak that had been handed down from parent to firstborn since before recorded history. He had come upon it during a late night stroll to think about the way things had been going, shortly after he had heard her and a couple other students had gotten caught out of bounds. Picking it up and recognizing it for what it truly was, he had pocketed it, and sent it off to the Goblins to have it checked over for anything out of the ordinary, before having it deposited in his vault for safe-keeping.

Then there was the whole fiasco at the end of the year where she had nearly gotten herself and her little friends killed trying to save Flamel's Philosopher's stone. Smirking mentally as he recalled the meeting that he'd had with the Alchemist that summer, due to having removed the stone earlier in the year and replacing it with a very convincing fake, he had learned quite a bit from the man and his wife, Perenelle, who happened to be one of the world's foremost authorities on rituals and Ancient Runes.

Then came his Fifth year, which almost seemed to be a normal year, until the petrification of various students had occurred, which of course intrigued the young man. Having a huge amount of common sense helped him to deduce where the attacks were coming from shortly before Christmas, and he spent the Christmas holiday there, determined to figure it all out. Descending down into the bowels of the school, he was awed to find the Chamber of Secrets, and was stunned to find that the creature that was wreaking so much havoc was a Basilisk of enormous proportions.

Being as advanced as he was in theoretical Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, he managed to devise a runic chain that once activated would send an alert to the person who had activated it without alerting anyone who had passed it. Figuring that anyone who had access, which was limited to anyone able to speak Parseltongue, would believe that no one else could find this place, he decided to leave some of the complex rune alarms that he had created that would allow him to know the next time someone came down here.

In the end he was able to stop the serpent's attacks less than a month after the holidays, when the alert was tripped while he was on his way to lunch. Without wasting a second, he rushed to a secret passage that he'd recently discovered, where he threw on the invisibility cloak and headed out towards Moaning Myrtle's loo. Once there he realized that he had just missed whoever it was, but could hear their footsteps coming from down below. Once he'd determined which way they were going, he swiftly cast all the anti-detection spells that he knew and levitated himself down the pipe. Reaching into his mokeskin bag once he'd gotten to the bottom, the young man pulled out a Goblin steel blade that he'd found in his vaults and continued forward.

Catching up to a shorter figure in Gryffindor colors puzzled him for a moment, at least until he heard her voice. It had something far older and masculine underlying her young tones, and it dawned on him that it must be some type of possession. It didn't click in his mind until he saw the tiara lying on her head, and he nearly saw red as he recalled a conversation that he had with the Ravenclaw ghost, Helena Ravenclaw, who was the daughter of Rowena.

Recognizing the diadem for what it was, he instantly connected the dots between who had possessed the girl, and knew what had corrupted the diadem. Slipping through the final door right behind the redhead, making no noise whatsoever, he waited to see what happened from there. In short order the young lady had opened the mouth of the statue, hissing at in Parseltongue, once again with that weird undertone, after which the mighty serpent slithered from its den.

Slowly levitating himself over the great beast, he closed his eyes for a moment in regret, but then opened his eyes and put all his weight and strength behind the blow as he cut off the flow of his magic to the levitation spell. As soon as he felt the blade sink into the creature's brain, he leapt off to one side, aiming for a spot just to the side of the girl. Once he had landed he immediately sent out a stunning spell of his own design, which struck the girl and as she fell the diadem was tossed from her head.

Gathering his wits about him, he quickly grabbed the sword from the corpse and walked towards the diadem, which concerned him. The only reason that he could think of it not having suffered the same fate as the other shards was that it had been held in some sort of extra-dimensional space. As Harry approached the tainted relic, he locked away all his emotions using his Occlumency skills and stabbed the blade into the largest of the gems, only to flinch slightly at the shrill shriek that the death of the soul container let loose.

Leaving the relic where it was, Harry cast a tempus spell which let him know that he still had quite a bit of time before dinner, and as it was a weekend there was no class, so he had plenty of time to explore and still get the girl back up to the loo.

The only thing that he found was a small library of books that not only contained the diary of Salazar Slytherin, but a goodly portion of them were books written in Parseltongue that contained many different spells. Shrinking them down and placing them into his mokeskin pouch, he conjured a sheathe for the blade, and using his staff that was currently shrunk down to wand size, engraved some protective runes that would not only prevent the venom from the Basilisk to cause harm, but made the conjuration permanent.

Once he was finished, he quickly gathered the girl and the diadem, before levitating her out and closing the doors to the Chamber. After levitating the both of them up the shaft, he disillusioned the both of them and hauled her up to the hospital wing, where he laid her on a bed with a note explaining what had happened to her before vanishing.

Then there was of course the O.W.L's this year, which he wasn't even sweating, and the time until he got the results was spent working with the Goblins harvesting the Basilisk. Having enabled the Goblins to make an enormous amount of profit by aiding them in creating a credit card system, which in turn granted him Goblin Friend status, he had only profited from the Basilisk by offering them the meat of the beast. They were among the only races that could eat it, and considered it a delicacy, so in exchange for all the meat, he was able to receive a half-dozen sets of basilisk skin armor, as well as about 80% of the venom for his own uses.

When his O.W.L.'s came, he was unsurprised that not only had he aced them, but because of his request to be tested to ICW standards, he had not only received O's with distinction as well as the Governor's Award, but he was also awarded recognition from the ICW for his achievements.

Fortunately for him, at the request of both Professors Snape and Flitwick, they didn't announce it to the press, which saved him from the headache of being swarmed by his 'loving family', which he knew for a fact, would cause him no end of grief.

Sixth year passed by quite peacefully for him, and he was pleasantly surprised that his sister managed to lose some of her arrogance, and was actually becoming more like a normal human being. There was some to do about Pettigrew breaking free from Azkaban, as well as the incident on the train, which he anonymously defended from the dementors with his Patronus, which no one recognized.

Seventh year was a headache inducing year for him on almost all counts, and it was only certain circumstances that allowed him an out from all the problems that could have easily overturned all his plans that he had had in place since his fourth year.

The first problem was that he found out through the Goblins that the Ministry, in all their non-existent wisdom, had decided to bring back the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Yeah, let's bring back an inter-school tournament that has killed more students than any other cause of death out there….

Then there was the fact that two of the professors that were going to be starting there this year, were none other than his parents. His father had been selected to take over as the DADA Professor, while his mother had been selected to replace the previous Muggle Studies Professor's spot.

But that wasn't the one that really took the cake. The one that really made him hot under the collar was a marriage contract that he had just become aware of, that was between the Heir of House Potter and the Heir of House Delacour. The fact that the woman was a Veela didn't do jack shite for him, it was the fact that his parents had never even played a part in his life and then all of a sudden he was being forced into a loveless marriage? Oh, _HELL_ no…

The year started off like always, riding the train, attending the Prefects meeting as the Head Boy, another thing that he was grateful that he didn't have to let his parents know, even if he knew that they would find out eventually. Then there was the opening feast, which was amazing as usual, which led to the first month of classes.

The classes went about as good as can be expected, even if he did resent the useless waste of space that was his sperm donor who had suddenly 'discovered' that he had an older son. Fortunately for him, he wasn't in Muggle Studies so he didn't have to worry about dealing with his mother.

Then the event that he'd been dreading all summer happened and that was the arrival of the foreign students to Hogwarts. Their arrival had been obviously coordinated to attempt to show up Hogwarts, which really fell flat. Fortunately for him, he was able to avoid any type of confrontation with his supposed fiancée, which tickled him pink.

Then came Halloween, and the selection of the Champions, which he fully expected to be selected for, since he'd managed to slip his name into without any one the wiser, which still made him chuckle thinking back on it.

Groaning internally at the Headmaster's poor attempts at showmanship, he was pleased to learn who the first was to be selected as a Champion, and his internal smirk grew as he watched the shock grow on Dumbledore's face. "The Champion for Hogwarts is our very own Head Boy, Harry Potter…"

 **OOOOOOHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER! This is a story that I have been wanting to write for quite some time, and finally found the inspiration for just recently. Posting will be slow due to the fact that I have way too many stories running around in my head and not nearly enough time to type them all….**


	2. Chapter 2: Doing it with flare

**A Potter No More**

 _DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter_

CHAPTER 2: Doing it with flare…

Standing with a calm façade that he was surely dancing behind as he walked forward, he was pleased to see the looks of shock on so many of the student's faces, as well as his 'family' and the Headmaster. Allowing a brief smirk to cross his face as he passed by Professors Flitwick and Snape, he bowed briefly before passing over the threshold into the antechamber where they were supposed to learn what the first task was. Taking a seat, he closed his eyes and began to meditate; only opening them when he had felt the third and final burst of magic from the Goblet of Fire.

Coolly glancing at the other two, he recognized Viktor Krum and offered him a nod of respect, which he received one in return, and his control almost slipped as he learned that the third competitor from Beauxbatons was none other than his supposed intended, Fleur Delacour. Offering her a nod just the same, he then closed up the barriers in his mind and ratcheted up the security to just shy of lethal countermeasures.

The Ministry had two representatives there, Bagman and Crouch, there were also the three Heads of the schools, and they listened as the Representatives from the Ministry outlined that the first task was to test their daring and thus they were to go into it blind. Catching the man off his guard wasn't all that hard for him to do, and a quick wandless _Legilimens_ spell got him the info that he needed to know, and with no one the wiser.

Begging off for the night due to exhaustion, the Potter Heir made a strategic retreat to his dorm, where he contacted the Goblins and told them to go ahead and file the paperwork that he had had drawn up, declaring him Emancipated, but leaving everything else a secret for now.

It wasn't all that great a struggle avoiding the people that he didn't want to talk to, and he managed it for quite some time, at least he had until the Weighing of the Wands. To be drug out of McGonagall's class irked him, but he bowed respectfully to her and with a wave of his wand, packed his things and walked out the door.

Arriving at the designated spot, he took in everyone that was there, and the seed of an idea sprouted in his mind, that should get some of the spotlight off of him. A little sleight of hand, as it was…

The thing would be to time it just right, and to use his wiles against the reporter that the Daily Prophet had sent. Tuning everyone else out for the moment, he waited as he plotted out what to say to lure Rita Skeeter into his trap. When Ollivander arrived with Dumbledore, he stood and waited for his turn.

First up was Fleur, rosewood, 9 ½ inches, Veela hair core, inflexible…interesting combination indeed. Next was Viktor, whose wand was Hornbeam, 10 ¼ inches, Dragon Heartstring core, and quite rigid…definitely someone to look out for.

Next was him and he flicked his wrist to send his wand from its holster. Meeting Ollivander's eyes, he saw the question and gave him a warm smile and a nod. "Mr. Potter, I do believe that you have one of my own creations, do you not?"

Replying with glee, Harry chortled mentally at the prospect of the chaos about to be sown. "Of course, and I feel that it's high time that everyone know what a superb wandmaker you are," as he handed over his wand with a slight bow to the older man.

Gently grasping it in his hands, he looked over his most proud creation, and could see that the man before him was taking excellent care of it. Turning it over in his hands, he began his analysis: "Harry Potter, a 12 ½ inch wand, made of Alder, Pink Ivory and Purple Heart. The cores are Boomslang venom, Thestral Tail Hair from an Ancient Thestral Stallion, a single hair from the original Veela Matriarch, and venom from a Ruby Cobra."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see everyone else in the room staring in shock, and the look of pride and glee in Garrick's eyes as he cast a quick spell and pronounced it in exceptional condition. They got everything together for the photos, and as quickly as he could afterwards, escaped the room and managed to get to Rita before she left. It only took a matter of seconds and few quick words to get her oath that she would always confirm anything she heard about him before allowing him the choice of whether the article even made it to print, in return for his own oath that he was sitting on several factual stories that would take Rita to the top.

Patience here was the key, and he knew that the perfect time for the first article was the day that they printed the results of the first task.

 **APNM**

Between going to his classes, perfecting his control over his Animagus changes, and avoiding a few certain people, Harry had been enjoying the challenges he had made for himself. He had two allies among the staff, and both Severus and Filius had taken quite a liking to the young man as they had both found him to be intelligent, hard-working, and humble, which were all qualities that they looked for in students. Snape in particular had enjoyed coming to his 'rescue' more than once, especially since he could no longer see the good things that he once had in Lily.

The morning of the first Task had come on swift wings, and the day started off overcast and cold. Getting his bodily functions attended to, then preparing for the day and leaving for breakfast soothed what little nerves he actually had, and if he were to be honest with himself, he was a little bit excited to see just how he measured up to the other Champions.

Shaking his head quickly, he gathered himself up and walked to the designated tent that they had set up for the Champions and sat down to meditate and center himself. Ten minutes later, he felt someone else approach; opening himself to be able to 'taste' the magic of whoever it was, he cringed inwardly when he realized that he was about to encounter the Heir of the Delacour family.

Opening his eyes, Harry calmed his mind and focused on the doorway to the tent. Moments later he saw Fleur enter, and as she opened her mouth to speak, he held up a hand. "Please, this is not the appropriate time to talk, especially since we are about to face a rather dangerous situation within minutes. If you would like to talk, then I will meet you an hour before dinner outside the Great Hall, is this acceptable?"

Getting a confused look and a slow nod, he bowed his head to her and resumed his former position and began to meditate once more. About fifteen minutes later his eyes snapped open and he stood and removed his cloak, wandlessly shrinking it and revealing the armor he had made from the Basilisk. After he'd put it away, he focused one more time on the entryway, just in time to see the Ministry flunkies enter followed by Dumbledore. Listening to Bagman ramble on, they were given their final instructions and drew a figurine from the bag.

Fleur was allowed to draw first, and she pulled out a Swedish Shortsnout, that had the number two around its neck. Krum went next and pulled a Chinese Fireball with the number one, leaving him to draw out a Hungarian Horntail, and he would be going last. Nodding to each of his competitors, he went back to the chair that he'd been sitting in and once more went back to his meditations.

Half an hour later, he heard his name announced and the cannon's roar, and walked calmly to the arena. Upon entering, his attention was drawn to the largest dragon that he had ever seen, and he drew on his Occlumency skills to keep calm so he could act and react as necessary.

Clearing his throat served two purposes, as he found out firstly, that there was a _Sonorus_ charm on the center of the arena so he wouldn't have to yell even to be heard, and secondly to ensure that everyone's attention was on him. Flashing a winning grin at the crowd, he focused his attention on the angry female dragon in front of him.

Walking in a straight line towards the dragon, he quickly and calmly spoke the first spell of his match, of which all of them would be of his own creation if he could help it. The timing of it was perfect, as he intoned the words and invoked his magic; the mighty dragon let loose a blistering blast of flame. _"Ασπίδα των Αρχαίων…"_

There was a stunned silence as a bright white shield formed and intercepted the flames as he continued his approach. As soon as the flames stopped, he lashed out with a quickness that is usually only seen in high level duels or during times of war, and flicked his wand four times in rapid succession, while calmly intoning his next incantation. _"Αλυσίδες του Προμηθέα…"_

Even as fast as the dragon was, Harry had trained himself for years to be as fast as a striking serpent, and then worked at becoming faster. Four blinding white chains were transfigured from the earth next to the dragon, and the ends, which were sharpened spear points, rocketed forth at the direction of his wand, and wrapped themselves around their targets: the mouth, the end of the tail, the neck, and finally around the main body. Once they had attached to their targets, the young wizard directed his wand in a spiral motion followed by a sharp downward jab.

The whole time he had been casting and subduing the dragon, he had been calmly moving forward, and as he reached the dragon, he respectfully bowed to her, walked around her to her nest and grabbed the golden egg. Once he had it in his hand, he walked forward to the exit and raised the egg in one hand before exiting to the roar of the crowd's approval.

Once he had assured Poppy that he was indeed uninjured and had hugged her in thanks, he immediately walked back out and received his scores. Ten from Bagman, nine from both Maxime and Karkaroff, and a pair of tens from both Crouch and Dumbledore got a massive amount of applause from the crowd. Smiling for a moment, he bowed and then turned on his heel before leaving.

Later on that evening, he was dressed in casual clothes, with a warm cloak over one shoulder as he waited for Fleur to show up. Once she had arrived he asked her to follow him and lead the way to the Black Lake. They arrived and walked together in silence for a few minutes before she became agitated and attempted to get the conversation started by using her Allure to see what kind of reaction she got from him. It was not anything that she had been expecting at all.

Turning on his heel to face her, his emerald eyes lit up with the fury of Greek fire, and he irately chastised her. "Miss Delacour, having read through the contract that binds me unwillingly to you, there are harsh penalties for the use of any mind altering abilities, spells, or potions on either side of the agreement, so I will thank you to cease attempting to test me now or suffer the consequences."

Stunned beyond belief, she numbly nodded and acquiesced, before hesitantly speaking through her confusion. "How did you know, as I was informed by your parents that they weren't even aware of it until this past summer?"

Snorting, Harry grimaced. "The amount of things that my parents are aware of when it comes to me I could count on both my hands, and it is through no fault of my own that they never cared enough to do anything for me in the past thirteen years. Everything that I own, or have was purchased at my expense, by my hands. Have you read the contract?"

Receiving a polite nod, he started walking again as he gathered his thoughts. "And how do you feel about the contract?"

Allowing the young woman to gather her thoughts, he cautiously examined her out of the corner of his eye. Granted she was quite attractive as far as looks went, a very pretty face, attractive bust line, and narrow hips with long athletic legs, but her attitude left much to be desired. The fact that she had a very haughty attitude and assumed him to be ignorant both left a very foul taste in his mouth.

She shrugged her shoulders a few moments later, and sighed. "I don't see a point in even having an opinion one way or another as the contract is ironclad."

Snorting in mirth, Harry couldn't help but shake his head. "That's attractive; along with your haughty demeanor, you assumed that I was ignorant and tried to see if it would be possible to take advantage of me, and that defeatist attitude? So unattractive…mind telling me what I'm supposed to see as a positive for myself out of this contract?"

Angry as can be as he started talking, she quickly had a metaphorical bucket of ice cold water dashed across her temper as she took in his disappointed, sad tone of voice and then listened to his words. She motioned for him to continue, as they walked along.

Nodding in response, he outlined why he felt they would not work out, especially since he knew of at least one way out of the contract without anyone dying or losing their magic. Aggravated that she couldn't see it, she finally gave into her anger and gave voice to her temper, and what made her anger fueled invective worse was the fact that he just calmly stood there, patiently waiting for her to burn through her side of the bridge he was attempting to build between them, to see if they could make things work.

Once he was sure that she was finished, he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I believe I see what the problem is. Your Veela attributed problems aside; you are a spoiled little bitch who is used to getting her own way. I have no doubt that you are quite intelligent, that much is clear through your vocabulary as well as the fact that you are still alive after facing a dragon. You have absolutely no patience for anyone it seems, and to top it all off, if you can't see a solution it doesn't exist so you attempt to disparage me, and belittle my own intellect. I hope to never have the displeasure of marrying or even courting anyone like you, who seems to wrapped up in themselves to see that there are other people out there who are just as intelligent as you, and maybe even more so."

Looking her dead in the eyes, and allowing her to see the pain she had caused him, he turned and walked away once he heard her gasp, and left her there. It seemed that he had been correct in thinking that they wouldn't be able to make it work out.

 **APNM**

The row he had gotten into with his parents over 'breaking the poor girls heart', was legendary for its shortness. It had ended with the first sentence out of his mouth, and from that point on, Harry took advantage of the fact that it was unnecessary for him to attend his classes since he was a Champion. Then there was his sister, who, along with her little Gryffindor friends, had been trying to catch up to him for some reason or another.

The one highlight of his time in between the first two tasks was his discovery of the Room of Requirement. After many experiments with the amazing magic within, he stumbled upon a guide to using it after having wished aloud for some sort of instructions on how to get the most out of the room and had immediately watched in stunned amazement as he had a rather thin tome appear out of thin air in front of him, which he immediately sat down to read.

After reading it, he had learned as much about the Founders and about how the room worked, as he had about how they built the school. The best part was that he even learned how to create one of his own! For the next few weeks he would spend as much time in the room working under time dilation effects that worked on the principle that for every hour on the outside, twelve hours passed on the inside. Once he had adjusted to the effort, he first started on making permanent copies of every book that he could get the room to provide, as long as he didn't already own a copy, and from there he spent the next few weeks of Real Time, (RT), studying and preparing for the N.E.W.T.'s.

By the time he had found out that there was a Yule Ball, he only had a few weeks before the actual event. Through careful observation, he had learned that there were only a few ladies that hadn't been asked to attend, and he'd ended up asking a young Gryffindor named Lavender Brown to go with him. Having paid attention to much of what was going on around him, he knew that she was considered to be somewhat of an airhead, but he knew that that was just a façade that she put on.

The night of the Yule Ball, he had shown up wearing a very subdued set of dark blue robes, with crimson highlights, matching what his date wore quite well, and the best part of it for him at least was the look of shock and irritation that it provoked from Fleur and his oh so loving 'family'. They had danced the night away, in more ways than one, and had ended up together in a bed in the Room of Requirement, where they came to an understanding that this would more than likely only be a one-time thing.

After enjoying a night of quite flexible sex, he had given her a very enjoyable first time despite it being his own first time, he had sworn her to secrecy in exchange for a few lessons in any of her classes that she needed help in. Once they had agreed and gone their separate ways, Harry spent the next few hours of RT going back and forth between his Animagus forms, where he finally figured out what the anomalies were for his wolf form: he had multiple tails, and how many he had showing ended up depending on how much he restrained his aura and magic.

The weeks flew by, and no matter how little or how often he attended his classes, he still maintained top marks, much to the annoyance of several of his housemates as well as one of the year mates of his sister, her friend Hermione Granger.

As to the tournament, the second Task was coming up, and Harry wasn't worried a bit. Since he had figured out the clue in a matter of days, he had known what was going to be involved for several months; the only thing was that he couldn't figure out what would be taken that he would miss. It was only the morning of the task that he even had a clue, and that was due to there being a couple of missing students.

Once more donning a set of his armor, he headed down to the Black Lake, and met up with the other Champions. There they waited in silence as the audience showed up, and they finally received the instructions for the event. Once the cannon had sounded, Harry immediately dove into the chilly waters and swam below the surface.

When he was sure that he couldn't be seen, he pulled out a device from his mokeskin pouch and placed it in between his lips and bit down while channeling a tiny trickle of his magic. Inhaling, he could taste the sweetness of air, and he smirked before directing his wand behind him and casting a spell that would propel him.

Ten minutes later, he was agitated as could be, due to the fact that there were creatures that had attacked him and driven him off course, but he had finally arrived at the Merfolk village. There were three individuals tied down, under an enchanted slumber, and they were: Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, and what appeared to be a relative of Fleur's, a sister or something maybe.

Grunting, he swam down and pulled a diver's knife from its concealed sheath before cutting the strands of rope that bound his date for the Yule Ball. Once he had her securely in his hands, he immediately rocketed for the surface, removing the breathing device he had enchanted right before breaking the surface. When they broke the surface of the water he looked over Lavender, to see that she had woken and was treading water, confused as could be about why she was in the lake. Over the next few minutes, Harry became furious as he found out that she hadn't even been asked to participate, and that the last thing that she remembered was being summoned to her Head of House's office last night and entering said office and then nothing.

Upon reaching the shore, he lifted her up in a bridal carry before heading off to the tent that they had set up. As they moved towards it, he discretely cast a wandless drying charm on the both of them, followed up by a warming charm. Ducking his head, Harry and Lavender entered the tent, where he immediately found a bed and laid her on it before sitting at her side.

Muttering foul imprecations at the fools in charge of this event, Madam Pomfrey rapidly wielded her wand over the two of them before nodding her head in approval and handing them each a vial of pepper up potion. Making her way back over to the temporary desk, she didn't see the lip lock that Lavender laid on her 'knight in shimmering blue armor'.

Accepting her thanks with graciousness, Harry then sat there discussing things while they waited for the other challengers to finish with the event. It was there that he discovered that not only was she hiding her ambitions and intelligence behind her façade, but also her hopes and dreams. He learned that she had been taking Divination and Care for her electives until an incident with a hippogriff last year, and then she had fallen in love with runes, once she had switched electives, and had found that she had a gift for the class. At this point she had imparted to him that she wasn't certain that she would be able to do what she wanted, since her family didn't have a lot of money or influence.

It was at this point that Poppy got his attention and directed him outside to get his scores, and before he left, he gave the younger girl a peck on the cheek, and a whispered promise to continue where they left off at a later time.

Taking a deep breath, Harry squared his shoulders, and with a wink to Lavender, exited the tent. As he came out into the light, he could see each of the other contestants standing near the Judges' stand, and that was where he headed. After receiving full marks, he immediately bowed and left, heading back to the Room of Requirement which is where he had decided to take up residence for the foreseeable future, as he had a gut feeling about the last task.

Knowing that the Dark Wanker only had his own soul, however much was left of it, and maybe one more soul container, he threw himself into his training. Between his studies, tutoring Lavender, working out, and training he was ready for a break when the N.E.W.T.s started. After knocking them out of the park, as he had requested the ICW Standard once again, he spent some down time with Lavender and her cousin, who he'd found out was in the same year that he was, just that she went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts.

Before he knew it, the final Task was upon him, and he found himself wandering around the grounds while escorting both the younger witches after breakfast. He'd rebuffed the Headmaster when the elderly man approached him, citing the need to have each of the Champions to spend the day with their family, when he'd rather abruptly told Dumbledore to shove off as he was of age, had passed his N.E.W.T.s, and that he had no family here, merely relatives. It had tickled him pink to see the looks of awe that Lavender and Aimee gave him, and he burst into laughter when he knew that they were outside of the older man's hearing.

Turning to each of the witches, he smirked with glee before explaining. "I have wanted to do that for several years, and finally can legally tell the MOB to sod off, since it was because of his mistakes that I was left to basically raise myself due to my parents neglecting me in favor of my sister. Do you both know Occlumency?"

Receiving two hesitant nods as they looked at each other and then back at him, Harry chuckled and waved his hand a couple of times, casting a number of spells to secure their conversation. "What I am about to tell you both you cannot tell another soul, as the two of you will be the absolute first people that I have told this to."

Both of them nodded and popped out their wands and gave oath on their magic, put their wands away and looked at him expectantly. "What would you say if I told you that I am not just the Heir to the Potter Family?"

Lavender thought about it for a moment, and then giggled. "I would say it's highly unlikely, but go ahead and tell us anyway." Her cousin Aimee smirked and nodded her agreement.

Taking a breath, and raising his wand, Harry had his wand take its true form. Hand over his heart, he began to speak, and watched their faces pale. "I, Harry James Potter do swear on my magic and my life that I am not only the Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Potter. I also swear that I am the Head of the Most Revered and Royal Houses of Myrrdin and LeFay, so mote it be."

Taking in their expressions, Harry waited patiently as they worked through their shock, and he escorted them to a nearby rock so that they could sit down. Aimee was the first to recover, and shook her head a couple of times as she had come to a coupled of conclusions as to why the older boy had revealed so much to them. A few seconds later her cousin finally came around and looked up at Harry. "Why, why would you tell us all this and not anyone else?"

Grimacing for a moment, the Head Boy waved a hand and conjured up a couch that faced the lake and flopped down in the middle. A moment or two later the two cousins joined him and he started telling them about his life growing up. From the time Voldemort attacked clear up until now and why he'd kept everything so secret. For the first time in over a decade he shed a few quiet tears as he brought up some truly bad memories, and both girls comforted him. Smiling at them, he nodded his thanks, and then finished up his story. "The sad thing is that you two are the only ones who have ever seen me for me, not as the brother of the Girl-Who-Lived, or as the actual defeater of Voldemort, but as Harry Potter. In all seven years of my schooling I have had a handful of acquaintances but no true friends until the two of you, and that is something I am truly grateful for. Could we have more than friendship? Maybe, but there are certain things that need to happen in the near future and we would need to see if there would be more than just affection between us."

Grinning at the wild blushes that he was fairly certain he was the cause of; he gently wrapped an arm around them and hugged them. They sat there in silent contemplation for quite some time, until at last Harry stood and escorted them in to the Great Hall for lunch. Giving them a smile and a nod, he left them to their musings and went to prepare himself for this evening.

Hours later, as the other Champions were headed down to the Quidditch pitch they were joined by the Hogwarts' Champion who once again nodded to Krum, but this time began a conversation in the Durmstrang student's native tongue. Surprised at first, Viktor began to open up as they spoke of many things that young men their age do: women, sporting events and many other topics as well. By the time that the judges had arrived, the two young men were laughing at each other's jokes, and seeing that they were beginning the final task, nodded and wished each other luck before turning to face the organizers of the event.

It wasn't long after that Harry found himself tearing through the labyrinth, and enjoying himself greatly. Solving a puzzle here, defeating a beast there, to him it was an exhilarating challenge that not only forced him to use his brain, but also pushed his body. It was shortly after the third and final whistle blew that he ran into a sphinx who told him that the quickest path to the cup and the end of the maze was through her. Rattling off the answer to her riddle, he moved on and could see the end in sight.

Closing in on the Cup, he cautiously cast a couple of advanced diagnostic spells, and determined that the cup was a portkey. Grimacing as he considered his options, he was thrown off for a moment as he saw Viktor race into the clearing. Holding up a hand, he halted the Bulgarian's progress and showed him the results of his spells. "Viktor, I need you to cast a tracking spell on me, so that wherever this portkey ends up taking me, I can be found quickly. If I disappear from the grounds, go to Madame Bones and get her assistance, because I am unsure as to what I will face on the other end."

Nodding at the seriousness of his statement, Viktor complied, and sure enough as the Briton had said, he was whisked away by the cup. Snarling, the professional Seeker swore in his native tongue as the hedges melted away. Racing for the stands, he knew that his newest friend would need all the help he could get.

 **APNM**

Focusing his mind on calming himself, the aforementioned Briton simply waited for the trip to end, and landing on his feet, cast his eyes about to see that he'd landed in a graveyard. Dodging as he'd felt the spell being cast, he turned to see the traitor who'd sold him and his relatives out. Whipping his wand out, he sent out an area effect stunning spell and dodged behind a tombstone.

Hearing a body hit the ground and some swearing in Parseltongue as he disappeared beneath his invisibility cloak, he silently cast a scent erasing spell and a sound suppression charm. Moving toward where he had hear the body fall, Harry swore in his head as he saw not just Pettigrew, but also a homunculus in infant form and a rather large snake. Taking no chances, he immediately cast a cutting spell that hit the snake and severed its head.

Moving to one side, he was relieved to hear the scream of the soul container being destroyed, and turned his attentions to the homunculus as he once more cast silently, throwing up anti-travel jinxes and charms, ones that would only allow incoming travel. Once more lashing out with this custom stunner, he hit both of them with it before walking over and examining the Dark Mark on Pettigrew's arm. Seeing that there were runes that he recognized as soul and magic binding runes, he sucked in a breath. So it seemed that when he finally removed Riddle from the earth that all his minions would be going with him.

Rapidly moving to a nearby tombstone, he hurriedly engraved a specific set of rune chains that when activated would throw up a time dilation bubble for a limited amount of time. Double checking his work, he activated it and then went back to his work, wanting to know how the Dork Lard summoned his minions and to see if there was a way to remove said Dark Mark from someone without killing them.

 **APNM**

As soon as the hedges disappeared from the pitch, Viktor was seen by all, running like he'd had the devil himself on his heels. Going off of what he knew, he looked through the crowd and had guessed at whom he needed to talk to, and approached her. "Madame Bones?"

Receiving a quick nod, the young man sighed in relief. "I have a message from Harry Potter, and a way to get to him quickly. He told me that he was unsure but felt that there might be something going on, and as you can see, he was right because the Cup was a portkey. He had me cast a tracking spell on him, so that we may find him."

Snapping out orders to the small number of Aurors and Hit Wizards that she had there, she then turned her attention back to the Bulgarian Champion. "Mr. Krum I will have everyone ready to go here in a few minutes, can you give us some direction?"

Closing his eyes, he felt for his magic, and could feel it guiding him to the southeast. Turning in that direction, he didn't see Albus come up to Amelia and talk to her, nor did he hear her give her approval to have him add a few more people to the group, including Harry's parents and intended. Once he'd opened his eyes, looking to Amelia, he had nodded once and then summoned his broom before turning back to her. "Spell is a Krum Family secret, but is stronger trace the nearer the target. I can get there fast with my broom, but it would benefit you to cast a locator spell on me."

Getting the idea that this would be their best bet, she did as he asked and then watched as he sped off into the air and then headed south by southeast. Facing the Headmaster, she then conjured a length of rope before handing it off to the man to spell it into a portkey.

 **APNM**

Once he'd set up the time-dilation bubble, he'd checked the settings and nodded his head, since he should have enough time to find out everything that he needed. The two strengths that he had over Riddle was that he was a prodigy in both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and he could rely on his memory to solve problems faster than most other people.

Taking his time in examining the rune chains in the mark, he noticed fairly quickly that there were several different triggers built into the mark, such as one that would summon his minions painlessly, another that would show them his displeasure, and even another for him to kill anyone bearing his mark. Moving over to the homunculus' body and opening an eyelid, he incanted _"Legilimens"_ , and entered his mind.

Fortunately for him, what most people didn't know was that it was far easier to get to information if you had someone stunned then if they were simply unconscious or asleep, and that was due to the fact that they already had a bit of your magic affecting them, which made it easier to infiltrate their mind. Forcing his way past the guardians and traps that the evil bastard had constructed, he waded through many memories, many of which he knew he would permanently remove from his memory due to the disgusting nature of the man.

Once he'd found the memory he wanted, which was the creation of the mark, he found the spellwork involved and exited the memory and his mind. Putting his mind to the task at hand, he got to work setting the scene for the final task which he needed to accomplish before he could finally be free to live his life the way he needed.

 **APNM**

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Albus, the Potters, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, and Alastor Moody were discussing the events and who could have placed the portkey spell on the cup when Severus Snape gasped aloud in agony and grabbed at his arm. Everyone there knew about Snape's past and their faces grew pale as they realized what must have happened. Albus sadly spoke to everyone there: "He has returned from the dead, and I think that we know why Harry Potter was taken."

Nodding his head, Severus engaged his mind and realized that there might be a slim chance to save the young man and made his decision. "Albus, with as badly as the Mark is burning, if I do not respond it will mean my death. I will respond and do my best to see Mr. Potter back here safe and alive." Not even giving anyone a chance to respond, he turned and hurried away, his black robes swirling as he moved.

Once he'd reached the edge of the wards, he apparated away, and that was the last thing that he remembered, as he arrived at the position indicated by the Mark, he was knocked out by an unknown ward.

Moments later, he was awakened, and looked around cautiously, only to see multiple figures laid out unconscious, and a few feet away was the student he had been eager to save, sitting there calmly having a cuppa, with a victorious grin on his face.

Just a few moments later found Viktor flying over a graveyard where he immediately came to a stop and landed. Drawing his wand and shrinking his broom, he carefully walked towards a piece of statuary that was shaped like a winged Grim Reaper, which was where his spell was leading him to.

Stunned beyond belief, he came to an abrupt stop as he saw Harry and Professor Snape both sitting on a nearby stone, having a spot of tea, and all around them laid the black clad minions of the Dork Lard. Confused, he turned back to Harry and motioned around with his wand in a questioning manner.

Laughing aloud, Harry explained to both men what had happened on his arrival, and had sworn them both to secrecy as there was one last bit that needed to happen. After explaining to them both that Riddle had needed to be bound to a body before he could truly be gotten rid of, he turned to Professor Snape and smiled with true happiness. "My dear Professor, I have a way that you will be able to survive the death of this madman, and it will remove that foul taint from your body."

Startled, the Potions Master did a spit take as he turned to look at his student. Raising an elegant eyebrow afterwards, he looked at Harry as if to say, "Tell me now…" Which he did, explaining how he'd managed it, and that he couldn't be under the influence of any other magic when he did remove it. Turning to Krum, he explained what he needed from him, so that the Professor could be freed, and both the other men nodded as Harry finished his part. Reaching into his mokeskin pouch, Harry pulled out a leather wrapped piece of wood and placed it into his Professor's hand, before taking a step back and allowing the two of them to get situated.

Once they were ready and had given the young Potter a nod, he brought out his wand and allowed it to take its true form, before focusing on his magic and the spell he was about to perform. Casting his Patronus beforehand helped him as the dragon was made up of his positive emotions; the aura emitted by it reinforced those same emotions and enabled him to focus on them more.

Opening his eyes, which were literally glowing green, he focused on the writhing snake and skull, and began lifting his staff and swirling the head of it in the shape of the lemniscate. On the seventh repetition, he slowed to a stop, and placing the tip of his staff right between the eyes of the skull, spoke the incantation in a soft voice that still reverberated due to the amount of power he was channeling. _"Lumière purificatrice…"_

 _ **Ασπίδα των Αρχαίων**_ **– Greek spell of Harry's design that is an advanced shield spell, works extremely well against elemental effects. Translates to Shield of the Ancients**

 _ **Αλυσίδες του Προμηθέα**_ **– Another of Harry's personal spells, dependent on the number of initial flicks, a number of impenetrable chains erupt from the source material, this Advanced Transfiguration spell translates as Chains of Prometheus.**

 _ **Lumière purificatrice**_ **– Spell designed for the purifying and purging of evil from a person's body, Translation of the spell from French means Purifying Light.**


	3. Chapter 3: No More Riddle

**A Potter No More**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Once again I state that I have no claim on the subject material I dabble with in this story: Harry Potter or anything that resembles anything else…**_

Chapter 3: No More Riddle…

When Amelia and everyone else arrived at their destination, they immediately drew their wands and followed her towards Viktor's locator. As they got closer, they could hear voices, and it would appear that there were two, maybe three of them, and they were getting louder until: _"CRUCIO!"_

They started running towards the sound of screaming, emotions running wild.

 _FIVE MINUTES EARLIER_

After caring for the shaking Potions Professor by giving him a pain relief potion, it had only taken him a minute or two to convince them to go along with his plan. Walking up to the cauldron and intoning a far different version of the ritual, Harry obliviated the infant Riddle, and smoothly implanted a false version of the memory before dumping his body into the cauldron. Waking the bastard right before he hit the liquid, Harry swiftly activated the final rune chain, that would fade after Riddle was dead, thus leading everyone who was about to arrive that it had faded with his death.

What only the three of them knew, was that it would simulate the minions apparating in, and falling unconscious, much like they had. It would also prevent anyone who wasn't here when it was activated from interfering in any way. The stage was set, and now all that was left was for the audience to arrive.

After a minute or so, Voldewanker arose from the cauldron, and demanded a robe from Wormtail, which he delivered. Then began the monologue from hell, which lasted until he summoned his servants, and that signaled the beginning of the end for Riddle, as he began screaming at Peter for not noticing the wards going up, followed by an angry casting of an unforgiveable: _"CRUCIO!"_

Peter, having been subjected to a pain amplification spell courtesy of his master's wand before they were awakened, screeched in agony, even though the spell was rather weak.

That was the point in time where he revealed the shaken form of Professor Snape, and began a short explanation, using small words of course, to Riddle explaining that he had managed to free Snape from his control forever, and showed him Severus' exposed arms that were bare of his Mark.

Seething in rage at his plans being unraveled, he grinned most menacingly as he noticed others showing up. "Well, well, Harry, it looks like your cavalry is too late, for they cannot pass the barrier that I've had erected until you or I die. That's too bad for you, of course, since I am immortal, and you are not."

Frowning for a moment, as he thought about everything he had known about Riddle, and everything he'd been able to learn about the Founders and their heirlooms, Harry was confident that he was ready for this. "Well Tom, that does seem like quite the conundrum for me, except for one tiny little thing. Your diary, gone…the Locket belonging to your ancestor, destroyed…the same for the diadem, the ring, the cup, and even your snake. They have gone the way of all the earth, as well as the accidental Horcrux that you made of me that night in Godric's Hollow."

Standing there in shock, their audience, at least the ones that knew what he was talking about, gasped. Albus shook his head sadly as he knew that the only way for a Horcrux to be gotten rid of was for the container to be destroyed. He too joined the others in shock as he heard the next statement from Harry.

"Yeah I know I have to die to remove the Horcrux…if you aren't a goblin that is. Sheesh, learn that you can use magic and all common sense goes out the window. Seriously people, just because you are old or experienced doesn't mean that other people or races might have answers or solutions," as he pouted for a moment, before turning back to Tom Riddle. "Now then Tom, I do believe that it's time for me to put you out of our misery, but first I want you to know exactly who it is you are facing."

Snarling angrily, the Heir of Slytherin sneered at him. "Fool boy, just as I am the Heir of Slytherin, you are the Heir of Gryffindor."

Standing there, Harry just shook with laughter, before letting it out. "You attacked me, just simply because you thought that I was the Heir of Gryffindor? Oh how mistaken you are, because that isn't the case. However, allow me to illuminate your understanding…"

Pulling out his wand, he allowed the wand to shift into staff form, and pulled on his magic. Taking a breath and exhaling, he remembered everything from the letter he had received from the Goblins. "I, Harry James Potter do swear on my life and magic that I am the Head of the Most Revered and Royal Houses of Myrrdin and LeFay, So Mote It Be."

He heard the gasps as the Lordship rings manifested themselves, as Harry willed them to be visible, but he was saddened by the looks in his parents' eyes as well as the Headmaster's. It was then that he knew that he would need to follow with the contingency plan that he and the Goblins had come up with. "Now, as Lady Magic has affirmed my vow, I do declare myself, as the Head of the House of Myrrdin and LeFay, to be disowned and disavowed as the Potter Heir, and to no longer have any claim of relation to the Noble and Ancient House of Potter. I also will henceforth no longer bear the name of Harry James Potter, and will be known as Hadrian Conall Myrrdin-LeFay. As Lady Magic is my witness, as I have said it, So Mote It Be." A bright golden light surrounded him, and as it dimmed, there were several changes that were immediately noticed.

The first was that he was noticeably taller and more firmly built, and then there were the changes to his hair and eyes. His hair, once an untamable mess like James Potter's, was now longer and laid neatly against his head, and his eyes, once the gleaming emerald of Lily Potter's were now a deep blue, almost violet.

Turning away from his shocked and crying audience, at least in a couple of cases, and once more to the cause of his being here, he sighed once more as he took a look at the gobsmacked look on his foe's face. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, I, Hadrian Conall Myrrdin-LeFay do challenge you to a Wizards End Duel, right here, right now, no seconds, to the death."

Sneering as he wanted nothing more than to end the scum who had been a pain in his arse for seventeen years, Voldemort smirked as he realized that this could indeed in his favor. "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort do accept your challenge and add the condition to the winner the spoils. So Mote It Be."

Nodding in spite of the naysayers in the audience, Harry was in agreeance, as he knew that he would be able to cleanse the Wizengamot and the Ministry in one fell swoop, as not many knew that with so many of the Pure-Blood Lords being Marked, they and their titles would be considered as Spoils of War, without even needing to cast the Praedia Bellica. "So Mote It Be…"

The first to move was Tom and he immediately led off with an entrail expelling curse followed by a pair of dark cutting curses that bracketed his position. Transfiguring a stone wall in front of him and apparating to one side, as soon as he had appeared he sent a couple of _Reducto_ spells to the ground around him, before once more silently popping away.

Appearing behind the older mage, Harry was alert as he sent his next spell, which was a paralysis hex, towards Tom's back. Whirling out of the way, the serpent cast _fiendfyre_ and cackled as he saw the younger wizard's end in sight.

Taking a deep breath as he shook his head, he spoke clearly as he waved with his hand, and then exhaled forcefully. _"Amaterasu no Hono…"_ As he pushed the air from his lungs, bright white flames, that shone like the sun and gave off a feeling of comfort and peace, shot forth and consumed the dark flames that Tom had conjured forth. Before his opponent could regain his footing, he managed to score a hit with a gouging curse and that caused a great cheer to erupt from his audience.

With Amelia and the others, they were astonished at the level of skill that Hadrian was showing, and they were much impressed by the spells he was using as they assumed, correctly so, that some of them were of his own creation. They knew that he wasn't dark or even a threat by the feeling of peace that his fire spell gave off as they knew that it had to have an emotional component to it in order to be able to effectively counter the dark flame spell that Riddle had used.

Albus was trying to figure out some way of keeping some form of control over the young man; Lily and James were heartbroken as it had finally occurred to them just how badly they had messed up, while Sirius was in tears as he realized that he had been just as bad as his parents were in playing favorites; and everyone else was awed by the duel between Merlin's Heir and the Dark Lord.

While Tom was distracted by the wound from his curse, Harry immediately intoned the same spell that he'd used to snare the dragon and flicked his wand multiple times. Lashing out and wrapping around his limbs, the spear tips pierced his hands to disable him from casting, before pulling his body to the ground. Approaching his foe, he slowly began whispering the words of his next spell in a chant, before pronouncing them loud and clear and thrusting the head of his staff at the head of his enemy. _"Cîntar de justiție…"_

Everyone gasped as a set of ornate scales appeared above Tom's head, with an angel over one side and a fiery conflagration above the other. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, you are judged here and now by the Laws of the Land and by your own mind and soul. Your memories shall provide the evidence, and they shall either absolve you or damn you. Your judgement begins!"

There wasn't a sound made as the people watching waited with baited breath. Above the scales there was a rapid flashing of scenes that moved too rapidly for each person to get a clear picture of what was going on, but it was made clearer to them as Harry spoke aloud. "This spell was taken from the Family Grimoire of Myrrdin, and was used in the past to judge whether the defendant was truly guilty, as the images are of each of every crime committed that the individual has _no regret_ for their action. As you can see from the scales sinking towards the punishment of Hellfire, this man before you has absolutely no regret or even guilt over the many things he has done."

Once he'd finished speaking the spell had run its' course, and weighed deeply on the side of damnation. Before casting the final spell, he looked up directly at Madame Bones. "Madame Bones, as Head of the DMLE, I know that you have the authority to issue a Writ of Authorization for this type of situation. In return for your Oath that you will issue one for all the events that are occurring tonight, I will offer up this next spell to you and your Department as a way to euthanize the guilty who receive a death sentence, as it will only truly kill those who are guilty of the crime that has been committed."

Jaw dropping in shock, both at his request as well as the offer of the spell, Amelia had her wand out and pronounced her Oath right there on the spot. "I, Amelia Susan Bones, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, do hereby swear on my life and magic that one Hadrian Conall Myrrdin-LeFay is to receive a Writ of Authorization and Pardon for the events of tonight, and he will receive it by tomorrow morning; as I have said it, So Mote It Be."

Nodding his agreement, Harry turned his attention to Albus. "Do you see now what has happened, and all because you insist that you know best for everyone? You claimed my sister your Savior," he spat, "and all that has happened since would have been avoided if you hadn't acted like you were a God, infallible and all-knowing."

Facing his former parents, he sighed and shook his head. "Even as a child, I knew that some of the things that happened to me weren't right, but I learned at a very young age that there are many things that no child can overcome, and one of them is a pair of parents who are absolute in their knowledge that they are right. There are many things that could have been changed, and for the better, if you had followed your hearts and not fallen victim to the accolades that fell into your laps for being the parents to the child who had defeated the Dark Lord. What's done is done though, and I can honestly say that I am grateful to finally have the freedom to choose my own path in life now, unshackled by an uncaring family, an irresponsible Godfather, and an unwelcome and unwanted Marriage Contract."

Snorting at Sirius and Remus, he turned back to Tom Riddle and raised his staff as he inhaled, and then slammed the foot of the staff into the ground as he incanted the spell that would end the darkness: _"Kōketsu no ken!"_

A bright light flashed, and in its place appeared a broadsword that had an aura about it that was brilliant fiery white and gold. It hovered there in midair for a moment, and then pierced the prone man through the heart. There was no blood, no obvious wound, and those who had had their eyes glued to the form of the man lying on the ground, were rewarded as they saw his chest rise once more, and then fall one final time never to rise again.

Everyone that had been leaning up against the barrier stumbled forward, and that seemed to be the signal that everyone had been waiting for, as Amelia and Albus were swiftly standing over the body, both casting diagnostic spells to confirm that he truly was dead and gone this time. By the time that the two of them had finished and had confirmed it to everyone who was there, they looked to where Harry, Severus, and Viktor had been, only to find a folded and sealed parchment addressed to Amelia that contained a brief description of the spell promised her along with the wand movement and incantation; and not even a single sign that they had been there.

 _ **ONE WEEK LATER, MERLIN'S RETREAT**_

It had been an extremely tiring week for him, but he had managed to get through it without even maiming anyone, mostly thanks to Lavender and her cousin Aimee and they had parted ways at the end of the school year on amicable terms. It had been an interesting Leaving Feast, especially since Fleur had confronted him in the Great Hall and provided him with much amusement.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Reminiscing about the night before and the fun he'd had in between the two beautiful cousins, as well as in between their creamy white thighs, when his memories were interrupted by an elbow to the ribs. Hissing in pain, he angrily turned towards the source of his sudden interruption. "What in the bloody nine levels of hell do you want Roger?"_

 _Face paling in fear as he was stuck in between an angry Veela and an angry mage, who had even more power than Dumbledore if you listened to the rumors, was not the way Roger Davies wanted to leave Hogwarts. Merely pointing to the scowling Veela didn't win him any points, but it did serve to draw the attention away from him._

" _Oh, it's you again, que voulez-vous, vous chienne veule? Do speak up and stop wasting my time, as I have far more important things to do then sit here and listen to you." That sentence froze her into place for a heartbeat, which was more than enough time for him to finish his dessert and begin making his way to his dorm room to finish packing._

 _Only to dodge a fireball as he neared the doors to the Great Hall, and accompanied by the young woman's angered retort that had followed her attempt to turn him into flambé, "VOUS COCHON, 'ARRY JAMES POTTER!"_

 _Spinning on his heel, he quickly stormed up to her, blue eyes absolutely blazing with unsuppressed rage and magic, before moving past her to face off against the Potter's. "WHAT ON EARTH POSSESSED YOU_ _NOT_ _LET THE DELACOUR FAMILY IN ON THE FACT THAT THE CONTRACT IS NOW NULL AND VOID! ARE YOU TWO THAT DELUSIONAL TO THINK THAT I WOULD ACCEPT A POSITION WHERE YOU HAVE_ _ANY_ _SAY IN MY LIFE FROM HERE ON OUT? You know what," sighing as he spun back around and glanced back over his shoulder, "don't bother, as I will fix this."_

 _Walking back to where the confused Veela was standing, he approached her and bowed ever so slightly. "I regret to inform you of the dissolution of the Marriage Contract due to the fact that I, Hadrian Conall Myrrdin-LeFay, am no longer a Potter, having disowned and disavowed myself from any connection to the aforementioned family; this means that since there is no male heir there can be no marriage and no penalties. I am the Head of the Myrrdin and LeFay Families due to a Magical Inheritance, as I so attest by this my vow on my life and magic, So Mote It Be."_

 _After the light flashed and he was still alive and able to cast spells, as was proven by the wave of his hand and a dragon Patronus appearing, he spun on his heel, muttering under his breath._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Then there were all the troubles he'd had with the families of the Death Eaters that had been killed, which while there weren't many, they still caused him no end of grief. The worst of course had been Malfoy, as he had quite the Gryffindor attitude for a Slytherin, but in the end he had been shut down hard.

The only two individuals that he was remotely kind to had ended up being a couple of sisters in Slytherin. The first two had no ties whatsoever with the pureblood supremacists, as the Greengrass family had been neutral almost since the founding of their line. They had been inquisitive about the two families that he was head of, and both of them were quite intelligent and beautiful.

The other pair that he had been introduced to had been the Carrow twins, Hestia and Flora, and he had been introduced to them through their Head of House. Having charge over every one of the family members who had survived, he had assessed each of the members and if at all possible, had handed over the Lordship of that House with an oath that they would change their ways. Fortunately there had only been a handful of Lordships that either hadn't had any living members remaining or had wholly unreasonable people left.

The Carrow twins had been in by far one of the worst situations, and having been abused by their own parents as well as having been sold to an old widower, Hadrian was absolutely furious and it showed when he met with the old lecher. It was, of course, sheer bad luck that the old bastard had had a heart attack and passed away, which activated a rather nasty clause in the contract which allowed the Head of the Carrow Family, in this case Harry, to claim the vaults, heirlooms, and all properties of the deceased since he was the only remaining member of his line.

In gratitude for his kindness, even though he had insisted that they owed him nothing, both of the Carrow twins had sworn a Blood Oath to be his willing concubines and to follow him where ever he went. Sighing as he shook his head, he gave them a small smile as he welcomed them into his home. Since they had originally been his 'chattel', due to the circumstances their parents had found themselves in, branded as cattle, he had already had the ultimate say in their life, and both Hestia and Flora found it mildly attractive as well as extremely interesting that he treated them as well as he did.

Once they had met up on the train, he had filled them in on some of his immediate plans, and the two young ladies were stunned at the cunning that the Ravenclaw was displaying, which of course was a turn on for the two Serpents. During the course of the train ride home, they discussed a few things about each other, learning about the other's background, and it was at this time that Harry learned that they had been in sixth year, and had excelled in all their classes during their O.W.L. year. Taking a moment and thinking on it, he smirked when he told them that he would be withdrawing them from Hogwarts and tutoring them in whatever classes that they wanted to take their N.E.W.T.'s in, as well as a possibility of learning from the Flamel's.

The rest of the ride was completed in silence as he had cast a password charmed locking spell on the doors to their compartment, and so after getting comfortable by removing their school robes, they cuddled on one of the benches after transfiguring it into a bed.

Several hours later the alarm charm that he'd cast went off, waking the trio in time to freshen up before they left the train. Shrinking their trunks, he'd calmly pocketed them before offering each of the ladies an arm and leaving the station for the final time. Heading for the nearby fireplace, they quickly entered it as one after he had whispered their destination and away they went.

After stepping out the other side into the Leaky Cauldron, they had left for Gringott's which had ended up being an eye-opening experience for the two girls as they had never heard of a wizard as wealthy as their new Lord and Master. A couple of hours later, they left the bank both nearly catatonic from the multiple shocks that they'd been hit with. First was the fact that the Dark aligned families for the most part had been gutted, and many of them had been declared extinct, so their wealth went to him; i.e. properties, heirlooms, monetary and object wealth, businesses owned, even House Elves, everything.

Once he'd gutted the Dark-aligned families, he had then requested an inventory of his vaults as well as a list of properties that were originally part of his inheritance and had found three. The first was a very modest manor that was located near Tintagel, and was hidden under familial wards, and had been built by Merlin himself. The second was a small home and vineyard that had been in the LeFay family from the beginning, which was found close by Nantes, France. The third was a castle that had been built by the Elves before they had passed into the west, and was found near Amesbury and Stonehenge.

They had decided on the manor near Tintagel and had left the bank after making a trip to his vault to get a few books and other things, before making their way to Twilfit and Tattings to get the ladies a new wardrobe. Waiting as they tried on many different outfits, he was stunned to eventually see them modeling lingerie for him, and by the time they left the store, with him about three Schooners lighter in the wallet, he was hard enough to chisel marble with his todger.

 _ **Three Years Later, Merlin's Retreat**_

In the time since they'd left Hogwarts, he had paid attention to the goings on in the Wizengamot and the laws that they were attempting to pass, only to have him strike some of the more ridiculous down, since they seemed to be intent on trying to curtail his ability to lead his own life, or tried to get the Carrow twins freed from his 'influence'. Those had stopped being proposed once he'd signed Marriage Contracts concerning the two, with Flora becoming a Myrrdin and Hestia a LeFay. He had also managed to get them in to take their N.E.W.T.'s, which they had blown out of the water. They had also taken the time to study under the Flamel's and had become quite knowledgeable in the pursuits of Alchemy and Ritual Magic, as well as Technomagic.

Having perused the libraries that they had at their disposal, they had learned many different types of spells, many of which had been forgotten, as well as potions and pieces of forgotten lore and history. They had found so many forgotten tomes and scrolls that it had taken a concerted effort between the three of them and the dozen House Elves that they had just to go through them all.

The most intensive effort that they had gone through though was their recent changes that they had managed to draft into an Edict that made it impossible to hold more than one of the three major positions of Headmaster, Chief Warlock, and any position in the ICW. The one major benefit to being Merlin and Morgana's Heir was that there was the ability to enforce change if it was deemed necessary and that ability was known as the Edicts. There had been a grand total of three Edicts before they had come along, and having read over them, they knew that the time was right for a new one. There had been utter pandemonium in the Wizengamot when they had read the Edict, but it calmed down immensely when they explained the way that the Edicts worked, and having a look at the law books; which were charmed to be self-updating with the approved laws, decrees and Edicts; to see if their Edict had indeed become approved, they were unsurprised to find it there.

Of course there was an uproar but it was only from a select few families, most of whom were silenced by his explanation that the positions held too much power if combined, and that power could cause serious issues if held by any one person for any period of time.

Then there were the necessary changes that they had pushed through the Board of Governors, bringing back classes like the Introduction to Wizarding Etiquette and Traditions, Dueling, and Alchemy. There were also changes made to existing classes, like exorcising Binns and hiring a new History Professor, hiring a Muggleborn as the Professor in Muggle Studies, and expanding the Electives by offering the Seventh Years Enchanting, Curse and Ward Breaking, and Healing courses. They had ended up with a new Head of the School as they had had Albus thrown out on his arse, as they had many examples of just how poorly he was doing as the Headmaster. In his place they had installed Professor McGonagall, and had hired Professor Snape to be the Deputy Headmaster.

While they were spending time with each other, they had kept in contact with Professors Flitwick and Snape, and they in turn had been the first non-family able to visit the ancestral homes and peruse the many ancient tomes and scrolls. This had ended up leading to many evenings during the summer discovering or in some cases, re-discovering many things that had potential to help in the modern age. One particular discovery was an important one as it improved on the Wolfsbane, and allowed the person taking it to be cured of their curse forever. The really amazing thing was that the way they had designed it, the more in control of your wolf you were meant that you had a greater chance of having a wolf form for your Animagus form.

Professor Snape and Hestia both received many accolades for that particular potion, and within the next ten years alone, the numbers of werewolves had dropped by over two thirds.

Of course there had been many similar improvements and new spells as well, and those had come from Flora and Professor Flitwick. The most lauded changes came about in the Healing field, as they had managed to create a spell that would encourage tissue regrowth, not just bone tissue, but soft tissue such as skin, muscle, ligaments, even entire organs. They had gotten Master Auror Alastor Moody to volunteer for the final testing, and in front of a Board of Examiners from the ICW, had managed to completely regrow his missing leg and foot.

In the here and now though, they had decided to travel the world for a few years, both to see the things that they had read about as children, but to learn and discover all that they could. They had also decided to hold off on children for a few more years, mostly due to the fact that they felt the need to really connect as husband and wives, but also a small part of each of them worried over the lack of good role models as parents for each of them growing up.

 _ **The Morning of the Winter Solstice 2008, Flamel Manor, near Marseille France**_

Walking up to the home from the apparition point, the trio was quietly talking about the letter, trying to figure out why there mentors had summoned them so urgently. After being shown to the study by one of the House Elves, they were joined a few moments later by the elderly couple, who though normally quite jovial and smiling, were all frowns and of serious mien today. "Even though it should be a happy occasion for us to meet together, I am afraid that there is always a first time for everything, and today it seems that must be the case. As both my wife and I are well aware, none of you favor Divination simply because it is indeed a wooly and difficult to interpret subject. Well, interpret correctly, that is…"

Nodding her head in agreement with Nicholas, Perenelle took the opportunity to speak. "Recently, it came to my attention that there was a prophecy received that I believe spoke of you three, and I verified the interpretation of it with the Oracle of Delphi. I don't have the exact wording of the prophecy but the gist of it is this, the three of you, with everything you can carry must travel through the 'Doorway of Death', and it is said that you will become dimensional travelers. I would recommend taking as many potions, potion ingredients, and the like with you, as well as a majority of your wealth and your libraries."

Shaking his head, simply because of the fact that he knew what and where this door was, he turned a gimlet eye on the two of them. "So you're telling me that the three of us are supposed to just waltz into the Department of Mysteries and walk through the Veil of Death? I don't suppose you'd like to elaborate as to what the alternative to doing so is? You know anything that might happen if we don't do this?"

Looking at each other for a moment, the older couple slumped as they realized that they would have to tell them everything. "Lady Magic is massively unhappy with the ways things have been going, and in order to preserve not only our ways of performing magic but another dimension's mystic arts, She has selected the three of you to become the progenitors of a new way of doing things."

Sighing as he ran a wrinkled hand over his face, Nicholas picked up where his wife left off. "For those of us who have followed the Old Ways, and especially a couple like us who have been around for a lot longer than we have previously claimed, this isn't the first time this kind of thing has happened. Three other groups have gone before, and have passed into legend: the Dark Elves, the High Elves, and the Dwarves have all departed this dimension and in much larger groups. I do believe that each group that has left has been due to the ignorance and arrogance of our own people, and I fear that we will be the death of our own race due to the prejudice, bigotry, and hatred that has festered and survived for so long in spite of everything that we have done to rid ourselves of it."

Looking even more tired now than he ever had before, Nick looked the young man in the eye. "That is the reason why we have summoned you here, as well as to help you three make a True Philosopher's Stone."

 _ **Day before the Summer Solstice 2010, Safe House in London**_

The prediction that they'd heard about was almost dead on, as there had been several incidents between the Magical and Mundane worlds that had been caught on video and had gone viral on the internet. From there it was only a short time before they caught a scene that had instantly whipped the Mundane World into a furor, and that was a video of some pureblooded bastard getting knocked over as he was walking out of a bar. In his drunken stupor, he'd immediately whipped out his wand as he'd gotten up, and had cast an Unforgiveable: the _Cruciatus_ Curse. The video had only been about two minutes in length, but it had showcased the absolute worst that the Magical World had to offer, and it had been gruesome. The fact that the wizard had used an illegal entrail-expelling curse was just the icing on the proverbial cake.

The incident had happened just a few days after New Year's Day this year, and it had kicked off a far worse period for the Magicals than had even happened back in the Dark Ages. They weren't even questioning those that they had proven could use magic; they killed them and burned the corpses. This wasn't a hunt; it was a full-blown genocide…

The trio had been hidden under the Fidelius in Merlin's Retreat for the past six months, preparing for the eventual exodus, having gathered up the remaining magical plants and animals that they could, which left them with some gaping holes in their menagerie, but they could only do so much. The greatest prize of their collection though was the three dozen dragon eggs that they'd put into stasis after ensuring that the gender ratio was at 2:1, or two females for every male. Then there were the forty House Elves that they'd accrued, and at least two breeding pairs of many other species.

Today was the day that they were resting, and ensuring that they had everything packed before they moved out tomorrow for whatever was on the other side of the Doorway. Harry was exhausted and the ladies took care of him, as he had done the bulk of the work this last week, ensuring that they would have everything that they needed to be comfortable once they got to wherever it was they were going.

Last week had been the hardest for them, as they had gone to clear out Hogwarts, and it had been the closest thing that they could call home growing up. They had reminisced as they had gathered the books from the Library, the potions ingredients from the many store rooms, including several forgotten casks of phoenix ashes, which had had them doing a momentary happy dance, they had even cleared out the Room of Requirement's room of hidden things, and had gotten quite the haul from that room alone.

Then there was two days ago, where they had gone through the abandoned Alleys, and raided all the useful shops, like Flourish and Blotts, the Menagerie, even the clothing stores for unused bolts of material. The real haul came from Borgin and Burke's where they had managed to recover a box that had ten sets of ward stones, complete with a hearth stone.

Yesterday and today had been deemed as days to rest, and they had gone over the checklist a final time, shrunk the trunks, put them in one of three mokeskin bags, and then prepped their outfits for tomorrow.

Shedding their clothes and turning in rather early in the afternoon, they spent some time together as this could be their last night alive…

 _ **3AM JUNE 21, 2010 – Ministry of Magic Building, Downtown London**_

Slowly they approached their destination, having on the improved invisibility cloaks that they had come up with. These had the advantage over the Mundane, especially since they didn't allow _anything_ to radiate from the interior, and the outermost layer had a chameleon-like ability to hide, even to thermal vision, thus proving to be a huge improvement over most of the standard and even Unspeakable grade gear.

Quietly entering the phone booth, they had dialed the number that would grant them entry to the DMLE, instead of the Atrium. That had been a most useful piece of info that they had lifted from one of the flunkies, and they had used it on several occasions to get information on things that they needed to know back when they had been active on the Wizengamot.

Silently entering the hallway outside the DMLE once they were inside, they had swiftly made their way to the DOM, and had found their way to the Time room, the Library, and the Potions R raiding them for everything of use, and then heading for the Veil Room. Once they were there, they locked down the entire room from the outside and began the ritual that they had been guided to by the Oracle of Delphi.

They started by cleaning everything, and then began the tedious work of carving the rune chains that were required. Three hours they labored at it, each of them going over the others' work to ensure that everything was just right before resting. The next step was the easiest yet most important: they had to be exactly in sync for the chanting, so they sat down and began to meditate and merge their thoughts so as to be able to chant as one.

This particular skill had been hard won at the Flamel's behest, as they had feared the worst might happen and they might have to do the chant while under fire or under pressure.

Once they had achieved the required level of synchronization, they stood as one and moved to their places in the circle, beginning the chant as whispers. By the time they had chanted the ritual seven times, they were almost yelling the words, and the Veil was shining with an almost eerie golden glow.

The _tempus_ spell that Hestia had cast before they started the ritual ticked down the seconds until noon as they slowly walked towards the Doorway. Each second was an eternity, seemingly going slower and slower, as they approached the structure in the center of the room.

 _TICK…_

They were one step closer to whatever lay on the other side, and for once…

 _TICK…TICK…_

…they were filled with a sense of Hope…

 _TICK…TICK…TICK…_

As the clock tower struck the first bell, sounding the noon hour, there were three figures stepping through an ancient structure that simply looked like an arch to most people, but as they stepped through it, they disappeared, from the Earth, from this existence, even from this dimension…forever.

 _ **Que voulez-vous, vous chienne veule**_ – what do you want, you spineless bitch

 **AN: So this story is complete, and I am debating what I want to use as a crossover for this story's sequel. I have many ideas, but I won't be using Star Wars, as I have another HP story in the works that will have a similar feel to this one, but will be a much longer story that will actually crossover sometime after the second or third chapter.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think of this story, and remember…I laugh at Flames…..**

 **12 February 2017: I have decided to attempt a Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire crossover with a twist that I have yet to be seen. There's a poll up on my page, to determine his House Words or motto, so go check it out….**


End file.
